


失約-6

by Didy_miny



Series: 失約 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 失約 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847929





	失約-6

知勳離開酒吧已經將近一個月了，這個月裡，他很聽話的配合著醫生給的囑咐，乖乖吃藥

順榮也像個無業遊民一樣整天都在家陪著他，知勳有一次問起也只是回了一句不要緊，直到某天午睡提前醒來發現陪著自己的順榮正對著筆電講話

這才知道原來是順榮花了所有的時間盡心照顧自己，趁著自己休息的時間才工作，想到這心裡暖暖的甜甜的

雖然順榮會煮一些簡單的食物比如粥和拉麵，但其他的他可一點也煮不來，所幸本來就有請的幫傭大嬸很會做菜，多給她一點薪水，讓她準備一些營養的吃食給知勳

知勳也因為一整天不是睡覺就是吃東西不然就是玩手機，被養的體重直線上升，卻仍看不出肥胖的意象，原是本來就太瘦了，知勳也樂意變胖

不過一整天什麼事都不做實在悶的慌，終於醫生宣布身體狀況大幅度好轉，只要多加注意保暖，外出對於各方面是有好處的，才正式展開新的生活

順榮帶著知勳到處去遊玩，從家附近的公園，到把樂園玩過一圈，風景區去過一回，美食吃過一輪，每次只要順榮開始安排行程知勳就會興奮的滔滔不絕的說要去哪，要吃什麼，特別喜歡出門去玩，就像是要把這十年沒玩過的通通給玩回來

這樣一過就是三個月，這三個月之中，知勳過得很開心，很多想做的事都做了，唯獨有一個疑問知勳一直不敢問出口

順榮的房子裡，知勳到處都可以通行，每個房間他都已瞭如指掌，有個例外，就是其中一間房間門一直是上鎖的，順榮幾乎是待在自己身邊，就算不在也只要往書房一找就找得到，他從沒有看順榮進去過

第一個月時他就注意到那間房間了，但他沒有勇氣問，潛意識裡總是害怕惹人不開心，褪去了在酒吧裡woozi的身分，知勳覺得自己一無是處，是個沒用的人，簡單來說就是自卑，很多事情會下意識的看臉色，於是問不出口

順榮沒有主動提起，代表不願說，如果自己問了是不是會讓他不高興？

每當好奇心作祟時，總會跑出這樣的心思，很快的否決要提問的想法

其實只要不要危害自身健康，不過分且做得到，順榮可說是對知勳百依百順，只是知勳沒有察覺

順榮當然知道知勳的心態，不過他故意不提，順榮一直在等著，等知勳對自己完全相信，面對自己不會在自卑，了解自己不會丟下他，等著他主動開口

直到現在他總算鼓起勇氣問了，小心翼翼的在吃飯時裝作無心的問出口

「順榮，那間鎖著的房間，裡面有什麼嗎？為什麼鎖著？」

順榮沒有回答，只是放下筷子往書房走去，知勳看到不發一語離去的順榮慌張了

順榮這是生氣了？

順榮走回書房簡直是高興的飛上天了，迅速的拿了把鑰匙走出房門，一路上笑容一點也藏不住

可惜知勳沒有看到，低著頭聽到順榮靠近自己的聲音，小聲的說

「其實我不是一定要知道的，不用告訴我也……」

順榮牽起知勳的手，拉著他到那房間的門前，用鑰匙轉開，進到裡頭知勳張大了嘴，很是驚喜，是一間設備完善的作曲室

順榮溫柔的說

「記得你回來的第一天嗎？我跟你說有個東西給你看，就是這個，如何」

「很好，很齊全，不過這裡是？」

「禮物」

「給我的？」

「嗯，喜歡嗎？」

高中時期就嘗試過作曲，在酒吧時也用筆電作過，礙於設備總是少了點什麼，有了這間作曲室，那些曲子都可以順利的完成，知勳高興極了，知勳東摸摸西摸摸頭也沒回

「喜歡」

看著知勳這樣興奮順榮很是欣慰，從口袋掏出了一張名片，喚了知勳

「知勳吶，這是我的一個朋友，他新設立了一個經紀公司，還在初期階段，很需要製作人，不過雖然是新創立，但他是有一點經驗的人，對音樂有卓越的感覺，跟一定的堅持，我能替你介紹，要抓住他的心得靠你自己的努力，你可以……唔」

知勳看著名片研究著，他發現是他透過網路知道很欣賞的一個音樂人

墊起腳尖繞過順榮的脖頸，用力的吻住順榮，這是知勳離開酒吧後第一次主動親吻順榮，知勳很感動，順榮對他真的很好很好

順榮沒有奪去主動權，任由知勳對自己表達愛意，撬開自己的牙關，洗禮口腔裡的各處，綿綿蜜蜜的兩個舌頭快樂的共舞，長長的吻之中，順榮感受到了知勳的感謝與信任，不再惴惴不安

「謝謝，權順榮我愛你」

抵著額頭，眼睛裡裝載著希望，知勳終於可以做自己最喜歡的事情，可以獲得新生，有美好的未來

「我也愛你，記得以前我們約定過，總有一天你要為我做一曲，我要用你的曲跳一支獨一無二的舞嗎」

「記得」

「不過我們得約法三章，因為之後我得開始進公司上班，沒法一直陪著你，你可以一整天待在這裡，但是每天至少睡五個小時以上，三餐都要吃，不可以搞壞身體，不然我就不讓你作曲了」

「好，遵命」

知勳動人的笑了，緊緊的抱著順榮，整個人靠在順榮的懷裡，那晚他們纏綿了一整夜，不在有什麼因素和阻礙，單純的因為愛，他們專屬於彼此，什麼都無法將他們分開

很順利的知勳成功的受到青睞，和經紀公司簽了約，為公司的新人打造了非常受矚目的出道專輯

身為製作人打開了知名的，各種歌曲的邀約四處飛來，知勳一首接著一首做，還親自唱了戲劇的ost

短時間內成為演藝圈迅速竄起的新星，很多明星為了向他邀曲都擠破了頭，因為知勳不喜歡一次接太多曲子

知勳從不違背和順榮的約定，每天必睡五個小時，吃飯規律，有時曲量偏少，還會拉著順榮帶他去旅遊

但人紅是非多，加上順榮也是個知名度頗高的企業家，很多人眼紅，悄悄的收集知勳的過去，偷偷的拍攝兩人的互動

在一個公開場合，順榮帶著身為知名作曲家的知勳出席的活動上公開，當眾羞辱知勳，讓順榮一氣之下痛扁了那個爆料者

鬧上警局躍上新聞版面

"知名製作人李知勳曾是風塵「男」子？"

"企業家權順榮和製作人李知勳不可告人的關係"

"為保護情人，企業家不顧形象失控毆打競爭對手"

各個都是聳動的標題，網路上更是充滿不堪的言語，一時之間輿論沸騰

那日之後知勳把自己關在房間一整天，拿著手機不斷的看著新聞，看著網友的反應，不自覺的哭著，順榮甚是心疼，奪過手機，不讓知勳再看下去

知勳麻木的用哭啞的嗓子問

「權順榮，我真的那麼糟嗎？」

順榮摟著他安慰道

「你不糟，你一直是我最棒的寶貝，怎麼會糟」

「他們說我很髒，說我會毀了你，說聽著我的曲子會污了他們的耳朵，說我是個垃圾」

「不是不是不是，知勳吶不要在意那些，他們不瞭解你的，我們不要管那些了，停下來好好休息，有我在，我會處理的，好不好？」

「為什麼？我這麼努力甩開過去，可是它一直來找我？」

花了好大一番功夫，順榮才把脆弱的知勳給哄睡，看著像個孩子留着淚痕皺著眉拉着自己睡去的知勳

順榮下定決心開始做出反擊的動作，他不管這會為自己帶來什麼風險，只在乎他好不容易失而復得的瑰寶能夠安安穩穩的過著

順榮和知勳的經紀公司開了會，因為代表是順榮的朋友，在順榮一五一十的說出後，保持了知勳的合約，也考慮到知勳的狀態，對外宣布知勳暫停活動，並找來知勳的前老闆，和順榮一起開記者會

老闆因為老是愧疚於沒有保護好知勳，即使可能招來禍端，還是勇於出面把知勳來到酒吧的原因說的一清二楚

雖然這麼做等於是以知勳父親的名聲換取他的安穩，但回想過去父親的種種實在找不出保護父親的理由

經過以一番報導，整個輿論風向大轉向，人們都心疼知勳的遭遇，且接受知勳和順榮的關係，甚至之前留下惡評的網友，也紛紛道歉

讓知勳不在以淚洗面，看到打氣的評論露出一絲絲微笑

結束了這次的風波，他們漸漸的回到平靜的日子，知勳因為需要等輿論再降低所以一直處於暫停活動的狀態，而順榮擔心一個人在家的知勳，又再次不進公司整天陪著他

儘管知勳恢復了笑容，也會常常向順榮撒嬌，卻變得不愛出門了，順榮說要帶他出去玩玩，總說還有曲子要做，直接躲進作曲室

到後來，在作曲室也沒有靈感，乾脆一整天躺在床上睡覺，說什麼都不願出門，已經到達足不出戶情形

他怕極了，即使等到大眾的同情和理解，仍然害怕別人異樣的眼光，就算那不是戲謔羞辱的而是打氣加油的眼神也讓他倍感壓力

順榮真的恨不得把那個爆料者揪出來再痛扁一頓，好不容易才稍稍讓知勳開懷，卻又一瞬間退回原點，甚至更加嚴重

看這情況不是辦法，於是順榮覺定找來兩個人

這天一大早順榮出門了一趟，回來時帶了兩個年級不小的老人

不過知勳還躺在床上睡覺，順榮坐在床邊輕柔的喚醒知勳

「知勳吶，起床嘍」

知勳眼睛沒睜開打開雙手摟住順榮的腰躺在大腿上

「不要，還想睡」

「醒醒」

順榮揉揉知勳的頭髮，往他額頭一吻

「順榮，陪我睡」

知勳使力讓順榮倒在床上，再順勢環住順榮，躲在順榮的胸膛，像個賴床的小貓咪，不斷的撒嬌著

順榮看著這樣的知勳，差點沒忍住讓他繼續睡下去，開始往知勳搔癢

知勳被癢的咯咯笑，扭動了一會才把順榮的雙手給箝制，但眼睛始終沒張開

順榮知道只是這樣知勳一定會繼續睡下去

「呀！放我下來」

知勳被順榮一把從床上扛起來，直接待到浴室放在馬桶上，沾濕毛巾替知勳擦臉，這些動作一氣呵成，想必是做了不知道多少遍

知勳不高興的抱怨

「臭權順榮，讓我繼續睡不行嗎？」

「不行！今天有人來了，你得出來見他們」

擠好牙膏把牙刷遞給知勳

「我又沒有認識的人，到底是誰我得見？」

「好奇就快點出來」

到底是誰？他會不會喜歡我？會不會討厭我？

一邊刷牙一邊想著這樣的問題，總是害怕別人的眼光，害怕別人對自己的看法，先入為主的認為別人一定不喜歡自己

這是自從爆料事件後知勳的心理，順榮就是為了解決這個問題才請來那兩名老人

知勳梳洗完有點擔心的走出房門，還沒看清是誰就被抱住了

「知勳吶，好久不見，阿姨很想你呢」

「權媽？」

「知勳早，你阿姨煮了很多你愛吃的菜，快過來」

「權爸？」

原來這兩個老人就是順榮的爸媽，他們一接到順榮請他們過來的電話就火速從家鄉趕過來了

他們看過新聞知道知勳這些年發生的事，在順榮提醒後，對於知勳現在的心理狀態都擔憂不已

雖然不是醫生也不知道具體要怎麼解決，但至少他們能夠給知勳的溫暖絕對比順榮一個人要多

在餐桌上吃著飯，說說笑笑，權爸一直給知勳夾菜，權媽則是一直說這聽過知勳的哪些歌，開著玩笑問著哪天給她也寫一首，知勳所雖然都是一問一答，臉上明顯多了許多笑容，讓順榮大大的 鬆了一口氣

「我過一會，得進公司有點事要處理」

順榮看著應該沒什麼問題，也想給知勳和父母一點空間，加上公司真的需要自己，覺得去一趟

知勳抬眼瞳孔地震，驚訝的看著順榮

「你要進公司？」

「嗯，得去準備下了，知勳跟我來」

起身拉著知勳走進房間，雖然吃完飯就拍拍屁股，留給兩老收拾很沒禮貌，但知勳不能不安撫，他的父母一定也不會怪罪

順榮在房間裡忙著換衣服時，知勳是走到哪跟到哪，一直低著頭，連順榮停下來轉身都沒發現，一頭直接撞上順榮

「知勳吶，你能幫我陪陪爸媽嗎？」

「一定得去嗎？」

「嗯，是廠商的問題可能要到晚餐時間才回來了」

知勳一聽到要到晚上才能回來，驚訝的抬起頭，很快的又垂下腦袋

「是不是因為我，耽誤了工作」

「不會，我很喜歡陪在知勳身邊」

順榮揉揉知勳的頭，安慰著

「可是你為了我每天都待在家裡，不能去上班」

「我呀花了很多錢請了很厲害的員工」

「那為什麼…」

知勳還是疑惑既然有厲害的員工那為什麼還要親自去呢，順榮一定是騙他的，還沒等知勳問順榮就先解釋了

「這次的廠商很重要 但是老闆是個怪老頭，我的員工再怎麼厲害，還是沒我強，也因為是我所以才可以晚上就回來啊」

知勳往前走進順榮的懷裡，張開雙手環住情人的腰際，輕輕的靠在他的胸膛，撒嬌般的蹭蹭

「這是偷偷地在自誇嗎？」

順榮往懷中毛茸茸的頭頂印上一吻，微笑這說

「被你發現了呢」

知勳抬起頭下巴頂著順榮

「我很聰明吧」

「我的知勳最聰明了，聰明的知勳，晚點要陪爸媽去市場買菜喔」

「不要」

知勳不想出門，隨即想從順榮懷中退出，卻被牢牢的困住

「媽說他想煮一些拿手菜，你以前不也愛吃？」

「……」知勳嘟著嘴

「可是你忍心讓兩個老人家提那麼多菜嗎」

「……」搖頭

「你幫幫我嘛，就當幫我陪陪他們嘛，不然下次我就不敢帶他們來了」

「……」低頭躲避順榮的眼神

「你也喜歡他們來對不對？」

「……」點頭

順榮捏捏知勳的臉

「別擔心，不是每個人都討厭你的，你看爸媽也知道你的事，可是他們還是很喜歡你啊，一見到你就做好吃的給你吃」

「可是……」

「你可以的，別怕」

經過順榮一連串的安撫，知勳心裡找不太到拒絕的理由，只好答應了

「好吧」

順榮瞬間露出大大的微笑，笑的知勳也忍不住嘴角上揚，又撒起嬌

「BoBo」

嘟起小嘴往順榮靠近，吧唧一聲一擊響亮的吻隨即落下，兩人開心的深望彼此


End file.
